The Statistical and Clinical Coordinating Center: Immunologic Approaches to Reduce Asthma contract serves as the statistical and coordinating center for the Inner City Asthma Consortium. This center provides the statistical support for the development of protocols, collection of study data, and necessary analyses. The Center develops the data collection forms, trains the clinical site staff on the protocols, and monitors quality control of all procedures performed during the study. For studies requiring an IND, the center produces the required documents and reports to comply with all relevant FDA regulations.